


Podfic: Funny But It Seems I Always Wind Up Here With You

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Longtime friends, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, kind of cheesy but cute cheesy, realizing you're in love with your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: The moment it hit Steve that he was in love with Bucky wasn't anything special. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be; do birds suddenly appear when you realize you're in love with someone?





	Podfic: Funny But It Seems I Always Wind Up Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Funny But It Seems I Always Wind Up Here With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556100) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Heya everyone! Back again with some more content from the Queen of the Stucky AU, perfect_plan! Sorry it's been ages since the last one, I actually had "Imperfect Perfection" all recorded, but my mic went funny and there was static in the back that was driving me mad so the four hours of recording were unusable *weeps*. Then I got busy and then I was sick with a cold, and the list goes on. But better late than never!
> 
> Podfic duration - 42:32
> 
> Music - "Close To You" by The Carpenters
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cute lil story as much as I did <3
> 
> P.S. I just wanna take this moment for you all to appreciate how hard "Melanzane Parmigiana" is to say okay (esPecIALLy tWicE in ThE SaME pArAGRapH).


End file.
